Obligation
by charta.alae
Summary: SEQUEL to Gift. "n - an act or course of action to which a person is morally or legally bound; a duty or commitment." The Jewel still existed, and with it around peace never lasts long. The world is thrown into chaos, and only one person can stop it... it would seem Fate isn't quite done with Kagome yet.
1. Prologue

**Obligation**

**by Charta Alae**

**Prologue – Nightmare**

_(n) a terrifying or generally unpleasant experience or prospect._

A harsh gust of wind tossed her hair erratically around the petite frame of an older woman. Time has lined her face, though not harshly, and her once bright-blue eyes have dulled. She is adorned in a mixture of linen and Saiyan armour, clearly dressed for war. Her stance is rigid as she stands, eyes flicking to the timer as she waits for the usual meeting.

On either side she is flanked by her children, who both stand with the same stiff posture. The boy is tall and muscular, his blue eyes piercing and his lavender hair grown to his shoulders, tied back by a single red string. He wears torn jeans and the remainders of a shirt, his body scabbed and healing from multiple battle wounds. His sister is shorter than he, though her eyes are identical, and she has her mother's hair. She wears it in a high ponytail, and she too is wearing battered Saiyan battle armour. Their eyes flick in all directions, reading and searching for possible threats to the one they guard.

The familiar energy tickles their senses and the three of them relax slightly, watching as he descends to them.

"How many?" His questions are brief, and as the boy recounts the facts, he listens without making eye contact. A nod. "The Namekian and the bald one are on the Lookout, guarding it. Three-eyes and Useless are also there for back up." He'd never say it out loud, but he knows the use of the nicknames eases his family's nerves a bit.

The woman is quiet for a moment. "The twins?"

"They are with Kakarott's former wife." Still no eye contact. "They are protecting her family."

"And Gohan? Videl?"

A beat of silence. "The woman has fallen." He gives a quick glance to see his wife's shocked expression. "She died an honourable death, fighting for her child. The girl, Pan, has reached Super Saiyan. She and Gohan are finishing off the remaining enemies before returning here." He turns and stares at her, his gaze hard and searching.

Understanding, she nods and with her fingers gently picks up the chain dangling around her neck. The purple orb shimmers prettily.

"Why don't we just destroy it?" The young girl spoke up, startling her mother. "It's been ten years! We shouldn't keep fighting this war for-"

"We will keep fighting, regardless of how long."

"Why?" She demanded of her father, rage flaming up in her gaze. "Why should we, when they're both _dead_?!"

If looks could kill, her father would have done just that with his stare. "Because I believe in her, and I believe in her power. _She will come back to us._" His tone was harsh, condescending, and he stood with his arms crossed and his eyes full of disappointment in her.

Before Bra could argue any further, Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Gohan and Pan had arrived, both still gleaming with gold shimmering around their forms. A mere nod was their greeting as they powered down, touching the ground lightly and waiting for further conversation. The silence was no longer awkward after ten years of fighting.

A low rumble sounded, and before anyone could react something shot out from under the woman, snagging her up into the air. A long body of a centipede, with half the body of a woman and six arms was holding her up by her neck, elongated teeth and a bloodthirsty gaze fixated on her. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth opened to let out a scream. _How had they not noticed this one?_

Before her throat could release a sound, though, there was a sickening crack and her body fell limply to the ground, eyes wide and unseeing. In the centipede's hand rested the gem once worn around her neck. Thunder rolled sinisterly in the background, and silence reigned before the Saiyan prince reacted the only way he could.

"Bulma…! _Bulma!_"


	2. Derail

**Obligation**

**by Charta Alae**

**Act One – Derail**

_(n)__to__ cause__ to__ fail__ or__ become__ deflected__ from__ a__ purpose;__ reduce__ or__ delay__ the__ chances__ for__ success__._

The sun was shining high in the sky over the stadium that would house this years World Tournament. Excitement was bubbling through the crowds as people poured in from all around, excited to see this years contestants and their heroes, Mr. Satan and Son Goku. According to the media, Mr. Satan teamed up with Goku to save the world from the threat of "Cell" and was the official winner of the tournament held by him. He was a celebrated hero to the world.

Smiling down at her two_ very_ excited ten year old twins, Kagome walked alongside her husband, Goku. "Now, now you two. Calm down." She spoke calmly and with a smile, and her tone held no room for argument. Laughing at their identical pouts, she waved as the Briefs family came into view. Trunks and Bra were both grinning from ear to ear, pouncing on Goten and Taiga when the opportunity presented itself.

"Aniki, Bulma," Kagome greeted with her usual smile. Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Goku's shout of surprise. Turning, she caught sight of her adopted-son, Gohan, and a heavily pregnant Videl. Grinning, she called out and waved them over. "Videl, I thought we told you not to come, you're about to pop!"

"I wouldn't miss those two fighting here for the world!" She replied, grinning at the twins both started patting her stomach, as if willing their niece into the world faster.

Once the entire group had met up, they all walked toward the stadium, goodbyes being shared for the ones who were spectating instead of participating. As she parted from her family to sit in the stands, dread began to pool in Kagome's stomach. The Jewel seemed to be pulsating, almost as if it were trying to warn her, and she placed her hand against it with a frown.

* * *

Power corrupts. Power is needed, it is necessary.

Her tongue darted over her lips lazily as she stared at the raven-haired woman. She had it. Power. It rolled off her in waves, sang out to her. Her aura screamed to be tainted, to be twisted in to something more. Grey eyes scanned the other participants with little care. She studied their auras, searching for a pawn. One aura caught her attention, it was bright and pulsing, and very powerful indeed. This one could help her get the Jewel, yes.

His onyx gaze met her own, and for a brief moment he fought it. But ultimately he lost, his own mind forced into darkness. She watched with veiled eyes as her own body slumped in her seat, now but an empty shell. The body she'd taken was a strange one indeed, so visually similar to the woman she was after. But it had been empty when she found it – there was no soul housed there.

With a smirk, "he" walked briskly out to the stage. It's showtime.

* * *

"Kagome, you look worried." Bulma crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you alright?"

Snapping from her thoughts, the blue-eyed woman turned and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just kinda zoned out there, I guess."

Bulma turned her gaze to the stage, opening her mouth to comment, but her voice caught in her throat. Kagome followed her line of sight, trying to see what had stopped her friend from her usual constant pestering. His hand was held out, a ki blast beginning to form. He was aiming at the stands, at countless innocent people. Confused, Kagome shot out of her seat like a bullet and shouted as loudly as she could.

"_Gohan?!_"


End file.
